When Angels Cry
by Amy-Star
Summary: This is the worse story I've ever written! But unfortunatly my friends dared me to put it on so here it is! A RelenaMamoru love story, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go shoot myself:


amy-chan: hello everyone! Urgh! I hate this story, it was a dare my two friends gave me. To write a love story, a real mushy love story with two characters I absolutely hate!!! (Mamoru/Relena) anyhoo just posting it up to see if anyone likes it:)

Dosclaimer: All characters are owned by their respective companies, and than Kami for that!!! I would hate owning Relena/Mamoru!!

The song "Love's Sorrow" was written by me, and is owned by me. So you are not allowed to use it, unless for some strange reason you want it. Then you must ask for my permission. 

When Angels Cry 

The Moon hanged in the sky, as a pinnacle of silver light. Relena stood completely still, her white sundress that whipped around her in white wave of silk. Her ocean blue eyes, gazed up at the stars, fascination glistened in her blue depths. 

Upon hearing steps behind her, she whirled around a warm smile gracing her face. "Mamo-chan!" She exclaimed lovingly. "Rele-hime" Mamoru whispered, his midnight blue eyes held a warmth within them. Relena's smile grew wider, as she threw herself into his welcoming arms. Mamoru ran his fingers through her golden blond hair. 

"Mamo-chan you said you wanted to see me?" Relena asked softly. "Yes Rele-hime" Mamoru answered, taking her hand and kissing her fingers gently. "Mamo-chan stop it" Relena giggle, giving him a playful frown. Mamoru flashed a coy smile, then got down on one knee. "Ma-ma-mamo-chan" Relena gasped in surprise. 

"Rele-hime I love you more than anything; you're an angel that makes me want to be a better person. So now I beg of you with all my heart and soul, to stand by my side forever." Mamoru expressed his unconditional love to his soul mate. Relena's eyes shimmered with tears of joy; her legs gave in as she kneeled in front of Mamoru. "Yes Mamo-chan with all my heart and soul" she cried out in happiness tears running down her soft skin. Mamoru smile grew wider, as his eyes too began to take on tears. He then scooped Relena into his arms, then got up and spun her around in circles. Relena and Mamoru's laughter filled the empty night, as the fell to the ground. Relena lay on Mamoru's strong chest; tears still ran down Relena's cheeks. Mamoru smiled gently, as him thumb wiped away the tears. Then leaned forward, "no more tears Relena; they don't look good on you" he whispered against her mouth. Then captured her sweet lips in a passionate kiss. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So........Relena what do you want to talk to me about" Usagi asked rudely, her dark blue eyes glaring at her. The two girls sat outside on a patio table, the sun was beating down hard on them. 

Relena bowed her head slightly, she felt so guilty about this. Usagi was her best friend, and she didn't want to lose her. "Usa-chan I'm afraid that Mamoru and me are getting married. And I realize that you love him, so that's why I'm leaving it optional for you to attend the ceremony. But remember this Usa-chan I really want you to come. I love you like a sister; I just don't want you to get upset." Relena spoke out nervously, waiting for Usagi's reaction. 

Usagi just sat there blinking, no facial expressions portrayed her true feelings. "Usa-chan....." Relena started, but Usagi cut her off. "Its fine Relena I'm just so happy for you!" Usagi explained cheerfully. "Will you come to the wedding?" Relena questioned hopefully. "Of course I will, but I'm afraid I have to go now " Usagi excused herself, before dashing off leaving Relena in confusion. 

When Usagi was far enough away, she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "Fuck you Relena Bitchcraft, you will pay" Usagi cried out in vengeance, raising her hand in the air. Then stopped and looked around realizing that people had stopped what they were doing, and were starring at her. She sweat dropped and then yelled at the crowd, "what are you looking at?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what do you want me to do?" Ami asked, spinning around in her computer chair to face Usagi. "Ami you're smart, think up a way I can break those two up" Usagi whined annoying. "And why should I?" Ami asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I know you hate Relena" Usagi responded arrogantly. 

"Goon point, well you and Mamoru were together, about three months ago right?' Ami inquired slyly. "Yeah" Usagi answered in a confused tone. "Did you have sexual intercourse?" Ami asked. "You mean sex? Of course we did!" Usagi answered in an offensive tone. "Well why don't you tell Mamoru that you're going to have a baby" Ami informed evilly. "What are you.....Oh I see! Usagi cackled then smirked. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I just felt so bad Mamo-chan" Relena sighed, thinking about her best friend. "I thought you said she was happy for us?" Mamoru murmured in her ear. "Well she looked happy, but remember she's a very good actor" Relena reminded. "Yes, of course well she asked to talk to me today. Maybe I can find out her true feelings" Mamoru suggested. "That would be wonderful Mamo-chan" Relena said, still not sounding convinced. 

"Enough of this" Mamoru whispered, tightening his hold on Relena. "I haven't seen you all day, and I missed you so much." He then attacked her lips, with a series of fiery kisses. Relena moaned softly, as Mamoru pressed his body against hers. Breaking apart for air, Mamoru proceeded to kiss her neck tenderly. His hands wandering up her shirt, feeling the curves of her back. Relena shivered with pleasure at his feather light touch. She began to unbutton his shirt, kissing his chest softly with butterfly kisses. Mamoru moved away from her neck, and gently grabbed her chin to make her look at him. Gazing into her deep blue ocean eyes, that captivated him.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered hoarsely, then began to undress her. Needless to say they were both occupied for the rest of the afternoon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mamoru waited patiently in Usagi's living room, wondering what was taking her so long. Finally he heard her steps coming towards him, "sorry for keeping you waiting" Usagi purred seductively. "Its okay" Mamoru answered, ignoring her come on. Usagi pouted a little then smiled brightly at Mamoru. "Mamo-chan I have something to tell you" Usagi said, happily. Mamoru flinched when she used the pet name she use to call him when they were going out. "Really, well what is it?" Mamoru asked, keeping his cool. 

"Well Mamo-chan it seems that we have been produced, another life from our love making" Usagi informed him, with fake sadness in her voice. Mamoru paled as his eyes grew wide, "but how? We used protection!" Mamoru gasped out. Usagi dramatically hid her face in her hands, "I know Mamo-chan, but something went wrong. And I haven't been with anyone but you" Usagi moaned through her hands. "Are you sure?" Mamoru asked frantically. "Yes positive, I checked with my doctor, you know Ami. She confirmed it, and that it was yours" Usagi wailed. 

"No this cannot be true" Mamro whispered to himself, his heart not able to grasp the truth. But he was snapped out of his pain, by Usagi's sobs, "what am' I to do Mamo-chan, I can't support a baby and even if I could my baby would grow up without a father" Usagi cried. Mamoru looked at her sadly, what was he to do? How would he be able to leave Relena, but then again he couldn't leave Usagi alone with his child. This wasn't supposed to happen, Relena was going to be the mother of his children. His only dreams were to be with Relena, now they were merely shattered pieces of glass, too useless now, except for cutting wounds deep within his heart.

He walked up and hugged Usagi, "Don't worry Usagi I'll stay with you" Mamoru choked out, holding back the tears. Usagi calmed down a little, and hugged him back. "Thank-you Mamoru" she sniffled. Mamoru sighed in pain, "when will I tell Relena?" He asked out loud. "At the ball tomorrow, before she announces your engagement." Usagi whimpered against his chest. "Yes that's when I'll tell her" Mamoru spoke softly, to the ceiling. He was too ashamed to go see her now anyway. Usagi sighed contently against his shirt, then smirked in self-victory. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ballroom was a glow of lights and crystal, the floors were polished so well that you could see your reflection. The light pink marble walls had pictures of all the great Peacecrafts in honorable poses. Guest in brightly coloured dresses, and suits talked among themselves. Laughter and music floated through the air, comforting everyone like a blanket. A grand chandelier hanged in the middle of the roof, crystal reflecting the light into prism of colours. 

Relena was dressed in a dark yellow dress, which as it continued outward became a lighter yellow. The thin straps were connected to the dress by three gold rings. Up in her chest area, it was a light yellow like the outer part of her dress. The very bottom part of the dress was white ruffles. 

Her hair was out of its usual style and was in a high ponytail. She clasped her gloved hands together, as she waited patiently waited for Mamoru. Finally she spotted him amongst the crowd, her heart fluttering as she starred at him. He was in a black tuxedo, with a white vest and bowtie. He also had a red rose, above his right chest pocket. He looked so handsome in a tuxedo, so mysterious. 

Mamoru glanced at her and smiled nervously, he walked over to her in graceful long strides. "Good evening my lady" he addressed her, bowed then grabbed her hand gently, and kissed it. "Hello Mamo-chan" Relena breathed, her blue eyes dancing with love. "Relena there's something I must tell you" Mamoru said sadly, his features darkening. Relena pretty face frowned slightly, "what is it?" Relena inquired softly. "Relena..." Mamoru started, grabbing her shoulders. "I'm going to have a baby with Usagi" Mamoru whispered, in regret. Relena could not believe in that singles sentence, her whole world could come crashing down. "No, no you're lying" Relena gasped out in sorrow. 

Mamoru didn't answer only held her close to him. All of a sudden their song came on, gentle sounds of violins and the piano. Brought them out of their torture for a second, they smiled sadly at each other. "One last dance my princess" Mamoru whispered in her ear, Relena nodded. As Mamoru slipped his right hand around her waist, the other grasped her left hand. Then they slowly began to sway to the sorrowful tune. 

__

The midnight hour takes me in

Your death haunts me like a sin 

Relena rested her head against his shoulder, how was she going to survive? He was her strength her reason for living, without him there was nothing. 

There's nothing to look forward to, in these restless hours

The pain still holds me with such power

Mamoru buried his face in her hair, how could he do this to his princess. He knew he didn't deserve her, but why did it have to end like this. 

__

No one left to save me tonight 

My soul can no longer put up a fight

Chorus: 

So I'll drown in this dark sea

Trying to hold on the belief that you're still here with me

I will lose myself in the night once more

As I lay crying on the floor

Everyone else stopped dancing, as they watched the young couple. Something was so sad in the way they danced, as if this was their last dance. Their last moment here on earth, before the reaches of hell tore them apart.

__

I feel the anger rising in my mind

Nothing but the pain, as I go blind

For God who took you away

And for you who couldn't survive that day

__

But in the end I'm also to blame

Because of that sometimes it's hard to say your name

Usagi grinned happily at the two dancing, she had won she was going to have Mamoru. And there was nothing that bitch Relena could do about it. Yes even love could not win this war. 

Chorus: 

So I'll drown in this dark sea

Trying to hold on the belief that you're still here with me

I will lose myself in the night once more

As I lay crying on the floor

__

The night goes on, not seeming to end

My wounds are cut too deep to mend 

Usagi looked over at Ami standing with the crowd, and flashed an evil smirk. Then made gagging movements at the couples, making Ami laugh. 

The loneliness unravels my heart 

I wish I too could depart

But now morning's light seeps through my window shades

And this lonesome begins to fade 

Before the song could even end, a voice called out from the crowd. "STOP! This has to stop!" A young woman ran out into the center of the dancing floor. People gasping and whispering to each other about the strange girl. She was short, and had dark brown hair in a ponytail, caring chocolate brown eyes, peering through her glasses. She wore a simple blue dress, that of the servants at Peacecraft Palace. 

"Who are you?" Relena asked the young girl. The girl blushed slightly before answering, "Your highness my name is amy-chan, amy-chan Barton" the girl answered quickly. 

(AN: MUWAHAHAHAHA I get Trowa!)

"Your highness this is all a lie" she cried out, the crowd gathered around gasped. Even though they didn't know what was going on. "What do you mean?" Mamoru questioned the young woman. amy-chan turned and pointed at Usagi and Ami, "she's not really pregnant your highness, its all a lie. She's just saying that because she wants to keep Mamoru for herself, and that woman Ami helped her." Mamoru and Relena looked at Usagi with horror, "is this true?" Relena asked, hurt laced in her words. Usagi began to look desperate, then noticed that Ami had slipped away. 

"Oh yeah prove it!" Usagi demanded. "Certainly" amy-chan answered, gaining more confidence. Grabbing a tape recorder, she pressed play. 

"Goon point, well you and Mamoru were together, about three months ago right?' 

"Yeah" 

"Did you have sexual intercourse?" 

"You mean sex? Of course we did!" 

"Well why don't you tell Mamoru that you're going to have a baby" 

"What are you.....Oh I see!" 

Relena starred at her best friend in disbelief, "Usagi........." was all she could make out. Mamoru on the other hand was angry beyond sympathy, "guards take her away" he ordered. Usagi face lost all of its colour, as a group of five men advanced on Usagi. "NO! Wait please let her go she's my best friend" Relena pleaded, tears in her eyes. Mamoru gave her a look of shock, "but she betrayed you?!" He exclaimed. "I know" Relena answered softly, "but she still is my best friend, and I forgive her." Usagi taking that as her cue ran out of the ballroom. "Goodbye Usagi, I'm sorry for causing you such pain." Relena commented to the air, then turned to the servant girl. "I can't thank you enough" she thanked the young woman, a bright smile adorned her face. amy-chan once again blushed, "don't thank me your highness I would do anything for my Queen, and King." 

(AN: No don't even think it, M and L we're mature young adults. Don't laugh, don't point, and don't even think it. Leave me be okay, you evil people!!!!) 

"That doesn't matter please accept out heartfelt thank-you" Mamoru said kindly to amy-chan. "Well in that case, I accept your thank-you" she answered happily, giving them a sunny like smile. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So we're finally together" Mamoru whispered gently into Relena's ear. The couple was on the balcony, wanting to get away from the party. "Yes Mamo-chan, and we will remain this way" Relena answered, smiling up at him. Mamoru's fingers gently traced her jaw line " I love you Rele-hime." But before Relena could answer, Mamoru pressed his lips against her in a passionate kiss that would be remembered for a lifetime. 

The End (thank the shinigami it's finally done!!)

AUTHOR NOTE: The author amy-chan will not l write another Mamoru/Relena story, because she went insane writing this one:(


End file.
